lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Torhnir Otanyu
'''Torhnir Otanyu '''is a politician, ambassador, military leader, statesman, diplomat, author, entrepreneur, lawyer, surgeon, businessman, and priest. He is one of the most renowned figures in modern universal politics, as well as one of the eldest and experienced, and has worked a variety of positions and occupations of all kinds in his life. His insight is highly regarded and has changed the course of many powerful empires in their decisions. He is currently the ninth Emperor of the Great Empire. Aside from his quiet, patient, and daring attitude, he is best known for his work as King of Wessa (1381-1489), Ambassador for Universal International, Advisor to Empress Esua Payn, Cardinal of the Church of the Kais, military leadership, and his work in law and medicine, neurosurgeon being his original occupation. As the founder of Otanyu Industries, a versatile space network of powerful businesses and corporations producing varieties of products and medical equipment, he is extremely wealthy and rates among the richest in the universe. Overview Otanyu is one of the most experienced statesmen in the universe. He originally hails from , full of an intelligent and civilized people like him, and are the founders of the first modern space empire. He began as a medical surgeon and then lawyer. As a young adult, he was a hard and valuable worker, who was multiskilled in many things. He was quiet, attentive, respectful, and soft-spoken, but very intelligent. With these traits all his life, as well as quick and hard mind, he has been very versatile in careers. He has advised space leaders from all around, traveled the universe, served as diplomat and elder statesman whose insight was highly regarded (even to make enemies question themselves). Being very religious and considering it a foundation to his philosophy (but not hindrance politically), he was ordained a minister, priest, and eventually served as Cardinal in the Church of the Kais, the largest organized universal religion. As of 1500, he is mostly an elder statesman and professor emeritus at many universities. His political philosophy is based off that of Kuzon Jr.'s. Otanyu is highly regarded (and feared) for his liberal values and strict, conservative regimen. This is exercised in his position of Emperor of the Great Empire (the highest and most prestigious position he has ever served). The empire was a total mess and in a heap of trouble for 200 years prior to his ascension. As Emperor, Otanyu has worked on diplomatic relations, implementing new economic plans, and leading it out of near-war situation with the Big Red Partnership within only a year of office. Biography TBA Emperor of TGE - War of Unification (1503) On 18 August 1503, after the resignation of Emperor of TGE Emaod Zingro and a succession crisis where Otanyu was strongly encouraged for the nomination and attracted much support, despite his reluctance, Otanyu accepted the position as his new duty, and intends to lead the empire to prosperity again. His first role was helping ease tensions (with mastery of diplomacy) within the short-lived War of Unificiation between TGE and the BRP, which were severed by his predecessor. This was highly regarded and cleared up within a year, as negotiations were reached. However the 'war' continued on as a struggle, to reunite and unify much of the universe. On 10 September, he made an announcement on Planet Regul (where he now resided) that the post-revolution era is coming to a close, and that the ushering in of a new era in universal history is to begin. Otanyu has expressed a will to bring the weakened empire back to how it was during KJ's glorious reign, and ensures that they will regain 20 billion galaxies, truly demonstrating their status as the greatest universal superpower. This has attracted great acclaim from its people and he has very high approval ratings. Category:Characters Category:Politics Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II